Pobre Corazon
by Luuchia
Summary: [ExZ] [ZxM] [MxOc] Te amo 2 palabras, que te pueden hacer muy feliz, como te pueden dejar completamente sorprendido, preferirias un no, no te quiero ¿A un silencio que te destroza segundo tras segundo? [3 cap Up! xD] Summary poetico o.oU
1. Engaño

Hola!!! nOn Soy Karen!! xD hai! mi primer fic de Tokyo Mew Mew O,o y pues agregue cosas bonus xD 

10 de Nov. aniversario de novios de Zoey y Mark:P

Kari: locamente enamorada de Mark xD!

Buenoo n.n! Ojala les guste!!

* * *

****

"Pobre Corazón."

- ¡ Te amo Mark ! -Gritó emocionada una pelirroja, tirándose encima del ya mencionado Mark, en un dulce abrazo que fue correspondido inmediatamente, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, para la chica todo se fue en ese momento, olvidando que estaba frente al café donde trabajaba.

3 veces. 3 Veces había visto esta escena frente al café antes, tanta repulsión le daba que luego se encerraba en su habitación a golpear como loco la pared, mientras decía con sarcasmo las palabras de la pelirroja.

- Te amo Mark -Dijo con una voz afeminada en tono de burla mientras una y otra vez golpeaba la pared, tan tonto fue...tubo varias oportunidades de conquistarla pero la dejó ir. Miró nuevamente por la ventana, tubo los mas grandes deseos de escupirle en la cara a ese idiota, un beso, nunca los vio dándose uno, la primera vez duele...sentir como tu ser amado se va.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, dio media vuelta a ordenar lo que había tirado en su habitación en su momento de furia. - _"Si ella es feliz...yo también lo soy...Dios...¿ A quien quieres engañar Elliot?"._

Odiaba a Mark, no por que estuviera con Zoey, si no porque la engañaba, muchas veces lo había visto con una chica en el parque...- " ¿Una¡Todos los domingos cambia de chica! Dios...que prostituto como resiste su boca, y quien sabe que ara en la semana!" - No entendía, si él no amaba a Zoey¿para que estaba con ella¿Para dar una imagen mas perfecta de su persona¡Asco!

Sintió los gritos de felicidad de la chica dentro del café, Mark se había marchado. Elliot fue hasta donde estaban las mew mews y les dio una sonrisa a todas, pero al llegar a Zoey aquella sonrisa fue robada de su rostro. - Llegas Tarde, Hanson. -Le escupió un tanto enojado, para esa fecha siempre estaba así con la pelirroja.

Ella titubeó un poco, pero tragó un poco de aire y habló. - Lo siento Elliot, pero sabes que hoy cumplimos 3 meses con Mark! -Dijo mas feliz de lo normal, levantó su mano derecha hasta el alcance de su rostro y contempló su dedo índice con estrellitas en los ojos. - Mark es tan romántico. -Corina dió un grito para reventar tímpanos y tomo con brusquedad la mano de Zoey.

- ¡No lo creo! -Grito tirando baba por la boca.- ¡¿UN ANILLO CON UN DIAMANTE?! -Dijo llorando a cascadas.- ¡ERA MI SUEÑO TENERLO¿TU LO TIENES ANTES QUE YO? QUE VIDA TENGOOOOOOOOO!!!! CON QUE DINERO ESE CHICO LO COMPROO!!! ARRGH!!!! -Se fue a un rincón a llorar, mientras Rene la consolaba "no te preocupes, yo te comprare uno"

- ¡Lo siento Corina! -Se disculpó la Neko.- Pero Mark ahorro para comprármelo... Hay! Mark es tan dulce.

- Genial...-Susurró enfadado el rubio.- _"otra cualidad para el enfermo mental, el primer mes fue encantador, para el segundo, romántico y ahora...dulce, Dios tengo ganas de vomitar"_. Ok, chicas mucho de diamantes ¬¬ quiero que trabajen AHORA! -Dicho esto salió del café.

- Zoey...- Habló tímidamente Bridget. - No crees...¿No crees que Elliot está mas enfadado? -La peliverde sabía muy bien los sentimientos del rubio hacia la Neko, eso le daba un poco de tristeza pero quería ayudarlo a conquistarla.

- Pues... -Puso su dedo índice en su mentón.- ¡Siempre es así de malhumorado! -Dijo con alegría mientras admiraba su anillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mark caminaba hacia el parque de diversiones, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y esperó. Unos 4 minutos después una chica rubia, alta, delgada y con unos bellísimos y brillantes ojos grises llegó hasta donde estaba Mark. - Hola cielo! -Dijo coquetamente la rubia, sentándose a un lado de Mark, este se levanto quedando igualmente sentado. 

- Hola Kari -Dijo con simpleza, colocó una mano en la cintura de la rubia mientras miraba con mas detallé su cuerpo. - Lindo vestido. - Era amarillo hasta las rodillas, con un escote en V y una cinta blanca amarraba delicadamente su cabello. Iba a abrir la boca para decir otras palabras pero la rubia lo calló con un desesperante beso, que fue correspondido sin dejarla esperando.

- M..Mark! -Gimoteó la chica cuando el joven quiso aumentar la intensidad del beso, la rubia rompió algo brusca el beso.

- ¿Por que..? -Preguntó enfadado.

- Es 10 de noviembre Mark...es tu...aniversario con esa niña -Dijo con repulsión al recordar el excesivo rostro feliz de Zoey. - ¿No deberías estar con ella?

El otro dio unas risitas y acarició su mejilla dulcemente. - Para mi no existe Zoey ni ninguna otra chica desde que te conocí. -Dijo sonriendo acercándose al rostro de Kari para besarla, pero esta lo aparto.

- Entonces...¿Por que sigues con ella? - Su voz entrecortada hizo que mirara al suelo inmediatamente, estaba triste de que no quisiera entender de que ella lo Amaba.

El chico suspiró y aparto la mano de la mejilla de Kari. - En realidad no lo sé, quiza por que cada vez que quiero romper con ella algo me lo impide, quizá por su sonrisa...o esos estupendos besos que da ¡Ja! -Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

- Ya veo...

- Pero no me creas eso, idiota... -Dijo riendo.- En realidad en un par de días termino con ella...lo juro. -Dijo tomando el rostro de Kari para darle un apasionado beso.

**.- Flash Back -.**

Ring Ring!!!!!

- Diga? -Dijo Zoey contestando el teléfono.

- ZOEY!!!!!!!!! ayúdame por favor!!!!! estoy en el parque de diversiones y...bueno no estoy segura donde estoy!! -Gritaba una chica desesperada.

- No te preocupes Kikki!! voy ahora!!!! -colgó y se fue sin importar los gritos de Corina.

**.- End Flash Back -.**

- Lo veo y no lo creo...- Elliot estaba parado viendo la escena del beso de Mark entre sorprendido y apunto de un ataque de risa. Luego sintió deseos de golpearlo por lo que le estaba haciendo a Zoey.

- Ma...-Un tartamudeo hizo que se volteara, reconocía esa voz. - ¡¡MARK!!

La voz de la chica resonó por toda la cabeza de castaño haciendo que por instinto empujara a Kari para acercarse a Zoey. - Zoey..!! Yo...

¡Paff!

La mano de Zoey chocó con la mejilla roja de Mark, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos a mas no poder.

**CoNtiiNuArÁ...**

* * *

AHH o,o bueno xD quiero q sepan q Odio un poco a Mark ¬¬ Nee!! 

Gomen por faltas de Ortografia xDD!!

y ps x)!! ojala les haya gustado!!!!

Reviews TToTT

Matta Ne!!


	2. Traicion

La contii nOn!!!! mas rapida de lo que espere o,o

Anita-Asakura: Muchas grazias x ser la primeraaa nOn!!! en verdaa xD Nee!!! q bien que te haya gustado )

cherrymeems: Elliot x Zoey!!! ES GENIAL!!! XDDDD te apoyoo n.n que bueno que te gustoo xD!!!

Bueno! o.ó al cap 2 xDD!!!

* * *

**" Pobre Corazón. " **

La luz estaba apagada, estaba tendida sobre su cama, hundiendo su rostro en su almohada para que sus gritos pasaran desapercibidos por sus padres, pero ahora...no podía hacer nada mas que llorar.

_Traición._

Quiso matarse por sentir en sangre propia la traición por uno de sus seres mas amados, y mas por lo que Mark le hizo después de la bofetada que le mando. ¿Con que derecho va y la regaña como si ella estuviera haciendo algo malo?. ¡Por Kami-sama que descaro!

Sintió un nudo en su garganta y comenzó a toser por unos segundos, ya había dejado de llorar, su mano derecha la acercó a su rostro para secar las ultimas lagrimas resguardadas en sus ojos, se sacó el anillo con brusquedad y lo lanzó por la ventana. Se sentó en la cama y se levantó lentamente, sus piernas temblaban y ella aun sollozaba.

_Amar a alguien hasta cierto punto que hasta darías tu vida por ella...¿Es malo?_

Caminó lenta y silenciosamente hasta el baño, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta con seguro, se acercó hasta el espejo y vio sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar y un poco hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello algo revuelto. Dio un suspiro apagado, no tenía ganas de nada, por lo menos en ese momento. De pronto algo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Era su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y contestó al llamado. - ¿D-diga? - Tartamudeó, tan nerviosa estaba que se le olvido ver el numero de quien le llamaba.

- Zoey...- Susurró una voz suave, masculina, no sabia de quien provenía, pero instintivamente imagino lo peor. _¿Mark?_ Y si era él ¿Que le diría?, ya habían terminado¡nada había que decir! calló de rodillas en el frío piso del baño.

No sabía que decir, no estaba segura si era Mark. - ¿Q-quien es? -Volvió a tartamudear, estaba algo nerviosa, hay que decirlo.

- Elliot. - Un largo suspiro escapo de los delgados labios de la pelirroja al saber que era su amigo, paso una mano por su cabello arreglándoselo un poco hasta que sintió nuevamente aquella masculina voz apegarse a su oído. - Dime...¿Como estas?

Esa pregunta sinceramente la tomó por sorpresa¿Que como estaba? No sabía como describirlo, destruida, se sentía idiota, usada y humillada, pero no soportaba pensar mas en eso. - Muy bien ahora, gracias. -Mintió y mas con una falsa sonrisa, que aunque Elliot no la pudiera ver nunca faltaba en su rostro.

- Hn..- Un gruñido se escuchó por parte del rubio. - ¡No me mientas! - Le regañó. - Puedes confiar en mi...Zoey. -Dijo dulcemente, que incluso la chica llegó a sonrojarse un poco. Y aunque nunca quiso, las imágenes de todos los momentos dulces que había pasado con Mark pasaron como película en su cabeza.

Por otro lado el rubio podía escuchar los amargos sollozos de la chica. - Zoey...- Pero nadie le contesto, el sabia que estaba pensando en ese idiota. - ¡Zoey! -Insistió.

- Elliot...muchisimas gracias de verdad pero...-Tomo un bocado de aire para no echarse a llorar nuevamente. - Pero ahora tengo que colgar, iré a caminar un rato Sayonara...- Y sin escuchar la despedida del muchacho, ella colgó, dejo el celular tirado frente al espejo, se mojo un poco la cara y salió de la casa con la excusa de _"Voy a ver a Mark"_ Para que no se preocuparan.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a un parque, era de noche, no supo cuantas horas estuvo encerrada en su habitación, pero tampoco le importaba, se sentó en una banquilla y miró el cielo, sonrió tristemente.

**.-. Flash Back .-.**

¡Paff!

La mano de Zoey chocó con la mejilla roja de Mark, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos a mas no poder.

- Zoey...-Susurró Mark aun sorprendido.

- ¡Argh! No se con que descaro vas y dices que me amas...cuando...cuando...-Sus ojos se inundaron con lagrimas al ver a Kari caminando hasta donde se encontraba el castaño. - ¡Cuando te estabas revolcando con esta p...-No pudo terminar su frase, la cual todos sabían que iba a ser un insulto para Kari.

Calló de rodillas, ese golpe le dolió mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo, su mejilla roja a mas no poder, posó una mano para que se fuera el dolor, pero no funcionaba, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos fijó su mirada en Mark. Quien tenia la mano extendida debido al golpe que le propino a la pelirroja. - Escucha -Comenzó a hablar en un tono frío. - Cuando hables de Kari, no la insultes, por que te juro que te va a ir mal. - Dicho esto tomó de la mano a Kari y se fueron caminando a paso rápido, sin perderse detalle Zoey los siguió con la mirada, hasta que Kari volteó a verla y movió los labios como susurrando algo...

_Gomen Nasai..._

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos, aun sentada en el suelo se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a llorar, Elliot, quien no se podía mover conteniendo la rabia, fue hasta Zoey y la abrazó tiernamente.

**.-. Fin del Flash Back .-.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fin de llamada.**

Después de un agudo y furioso grito arrojo su celular con rabia a quien sabe donde, tomo su abrigo y salió con destino: Encontrar a la Neko.

Caminó por las calles, hasta que se detuvo en seco al estar a unos 3 metros de un grupo callejero, que estaban mirando al parque con rostros bien pervertidos y notablemente excitados. El moreno decidió mantenerse alejado ya que no quería recibir una GRAN golpiza de parte de aquellos pervertidos.

Los siguió con la mirada asqueada, estaban caminando hacia el parque, eran 4, Uno moreno de cabello negro, uno Pelirrojo, uno Albino con ojos azules y el último y probablemente el jefe, ya que iba a la cabeza, uno de cabello negro largo, dejándose en el cuello una pequeña trenza y algunos aros en sus orejas.

Rodearon un asiento mientras se echaban a reír, mientras el jefe tomaba por el brazo a una pequeña chica, que no distinguió quien era.

Dio un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hasta perderse.

- ¡Ah¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR...SUELTEMEEEEE! - Se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese grito tan familiar. - _"Por Kami-sama! Zoey!?"_- Corrió hasta el parque, y si, la chica que estaba siendo acosada era Zoey. - ¡Esta bien imbéciles! Dejen ir a la chica. -Dijo con firmeza.

- Elliot -Susurró alegre la pelirroja. De pronto vió todo oscuro y a la última persona que vio fue a Elliot, corriendo hacia ella. - "Elliot..."

- Bien, una mujer no debe ver pelear de hombres ¡Ja! -Dijo el Lider con una voz ronca, mientras que el pelirrojo tomaba a Zoey entre sus brazos, Elliot vio al lider asqueado. - ¿Y bien? ya no eres tan valiente como en un principio muchacho, Bien para hacer formalidades mi nombre es Ryou, el que tiene a la chica es Kyo y ellos -Apuntando primero al albino.- Hiroshi y -Apuntando al de cabello negro.- Akio.

- Bien...mi nombre es Elliot. -Dijo con repulsión. - Y pido por favor, que dejen ir a Zoey. - Dijo mirando a Ryou.

- A si que esta revoltosa se llama Zoey. -Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida. - Que hermosa es...-Elliot miró a su alrededor, y aunque no era de lo suyo, tomo una piedra y se la arrojó en la frente de Ryou. - Que mierda te pasa enano!

- Pedí que la soltaran y no hicieron caso...gigantón. - Dijo enojado.

Ryou lo miró con odio y se hecho a reir con los otros muchachos. - A ver si ahora eres tan valiente pendejo -Sacó de su bolsillo una pistola y se acercó a Zoey. - Trata de darme ordenes ahora...

**CoNtiïNuArÁ... **

* * *

Ne! una mescla xD nombres Japoneces e Ingleses XDDDD

o0o!!! Grazias x lo Reviews n.n!! dejen! xD


	3. Te amo

Tengo sueño -.o no contestare Reviews TT-TT gomen! n.n pero arigato arigato!!!! a:**  
**

**a****nita-asakura:**

**kikyoni  
**

**Rika-chan**

**Amychan91.**

nOn el Capi!!**  
**

* * *

**Pobre Corazón.**

- ¡¡Zoey!! -gritaba Elliot a unos cuantos pasos de Ryou para que esta despertara

La chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, al ver que una pistola estaba rozando su mejilla comenzó a sentir pánico. - !Que...!Que esta pasando! -Gritó a lo que Ryou se alarmo y sujetó con firmeza el gatillo de la pistola

- ¡No! - El rubio se tiro sobre Ryou y Zoey para evitar a toda costa que la pelirroja se hiciera daño

El sonido de un disparo resonó por todo el parque, el cuerpo calló al suelo gritando de dolor, poso ambas manos a extremo de su cintura, donde había recibido el impacto, comenzó a ver todo negro hasta que perdió el conocimiento

- ¡Ryou! -Gritó uno de los de la banda. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Akio -Dijo serio. - ¡Corramos! -Gritó con firmeza, guardo el arma entre sus pantalones y todos se largaron a correr, dejando solos a Zoey y Elliot

- Malditos cobardes...- Susurró la pelirroja, con lagrimas en los ojos se acercó a Elliot, quien recibió el disparo en lugar de la chica. - Baka -Dijo al cuerpo del rubio con una ligera sonrisa. Arriesgo su vida por ella. Pero al mismo tiempo aquella sonrisa se desvaneció. Buscó su celular pero no lo encontraba. Tampoco Elliot tenía el suyo. - Ho no...-Miró a su alrededor y vio a una pareja de no mas de 20 años de edad cada uno. - Ne...!Oigan! -Gritó la chica a la pareja

Estos voltearon a ver a los chicos, a la mujer su hermoso rostro se estremeció al ver al rubio tirado en el suelo sobre las piernas de Zoey...sangrando. El hombre que iba con ella le tomo la mano y se acercaron a los chicos. - Pero...¿Que a pasado? -Preguntó

La pelirroja estaba procesando la pregunta, estaba algo asustada, tomo confianza y dijo con tristeza. - Es que...nos querían asaltar pero...¡El se rehusó a que nos molestaran y...-Una solitaria lagrima se deslizó sobre la mejilla de Zoey. La mujer entristeció, se sacó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de la Neko. Esta le miró confundida. - Yo...¡Necesito que llamen una ambulancia! ...onegai. - La mujer asintió saco su celular y se lo paso a su pareja. Este marco con rapidez y comenzó a hablar desesperado

- Chica, no te preocupes...él estará bien. - Dijo dándole animo. De un tirón le arrebató el abrigo a su pareja y rodeó la cintura de Elliot, tratando de detener la hemorragia, aunque sea por unos minutos. - Dime¿Como se llaman? -Preguntó

- Z-Zoey -Tartamudeo. Miró al rubio y bajo la mirada agarrando el abrigo que estaba sobre sus hombros. - Y él. -Señalo al rubio. - Elliot...-Dijo mas para ella misma que para la mujer

- Pobre Elliot...pero fue muy valiente...al protegerte. -Sonrió. La mujer era muy hermosa, cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos negros brillantes, llevaba unos jeans con una polera blanca ajustada, estaba arrodillada a un lado de Zoey y Elliot. - Yo me llamo Jenny - Le dijo con una sonrisa. Y vio a su pareja, quien estaba esperando la ambulancia totalmente desesperado y maldiciendo que sean tan lentos. - Y el es Karl...es algo gruñon ¬¬ pero tierno. -Vio a lo lejos unas luces y una escandalosa sirena. - ¡Ya llegaron! - Tomo a zoey de la mano y la acercó donde se encontraba Karl

Este regreso y tomo a Elliot entre sus brazos. Y corrió donde la ambulancia

- ¡Bueno Zoey! Te encargamos mucho a Elliot. -Dijo Jenny con una sonrisa. - Nosotros tenemos que irnos, cuídense mucho

- S-si

- Ne, tu eres su novia ¿No? -La pelirroja quedó mirando atónita a la enfermera. - Bien, entra. -Esta la entró de un jalón a la ambulancia

Las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, comenzó a sonar nuevamente la ruidosa sirena, en la parte de atrás del automóvil iba una enfermera que limpiaba las heridas de Elliot, y Zoey quien tenía la mano de Elliot entre las suyas, y lo miraba tristemente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Miraba con una sonrisa a la luna, como si esta le fuera a dar dulces o algunos cd's de música. Después miró al chico que la acompañaba. Lo amaba. Así de simple, por una parte estaba feliz por lo que ocurrió en la tarde, por otra parte triste, por destrozarle directamente el corazón a la pelirroja. - Mark...-Dijo Deslizándose sobre la banca hasta llegar al castaño y apoyarse en su hombro

La pareja estaba en un parque, era de noche, estaban sentados en una banca mirando la luna y comiendo papas fritas. Kari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Mark. Este deslizó su brazo hasta abrasarla, dejando su mano en el hombro de la chica. - Dime...-Dijo serenamente cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento

- No crees...-Los grises ojos de la rubia brillaban, emociones mezcladas, tristeza y alegría. - No crees que fuiste muy duro con z...

- Para nada. -Habló fríamente interrumpiendo a la rubia. Su mirada se ablandó, apartó un poco a la chica para poder verla a los ojos. - Tu querías que terminara con ella, pues...Lo hice ¿no? - Le dijo con total calma

- S-si pero...tampoco era para que la trataras así...ni tampoco que la golpearas

- Kari...- Mark agarró el rostro de la rubia y lo acercó al suyo. - No te hagas la santa niña, tu querías que la destrozara, te conozco...- Le susurró hiriente, para luego besar con sed los labios de la chica, esta no le correspondía, digamos que lo que le dijo Mark era de un cierto modo verdad. El castaño rompió el beso y la miró. - Lo siento yo..

- Te amo, Mark...-Dijo de la nada, silencio, eso es lo que el chico respondía con los ojos abiertos. La rubia esperaba una respuesta, la que sea. Si la odiaba que se lo dijera, cualquier cosa era mejor que ese estúpido silencio. - Te amo...- Dijo una vez mas, pero casi inaudible. Bajó la mirada por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, comenzó a sollozar. - "El no me ama..." - Aceptó, se levantó de la banca y salió corriendo. Dejando solo a Mark

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Le preguntó a una enfermera que salía de la habitación de Elliot, esta asintió y le susurro que entrara en silencio. La neko entró y encontró al rubio acostado, dormido

Acercó una silla a un lado de la cama del rubio, se apoyó un poco sobre la cama y quedó cerca del rostro de Elliot. - De verdad...- Susurró agachando su cabeza un poco quedando cerca del cuello del chico. - Lo siento mucho. -Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, sintió una mano acariciándole los cabellos, levantó su cabeza, la mano la empujó con fuerza acercándola al rostro de Elliot, haciendo que ambos se besaran.

Zoey tenia abiertos los ojos a par no poder, observando que el chico aun los tenia cerrados, pero sabia perfectamente que estaba despierto. No hizo nada por separarse, estaba sorprendida, se estremeció cuando sintió los labios del moreno moviéndose sobre los de ella, un suave y coordinado movimiento que pedía que lo siguiera.

Pero no.

Aun pensaba en Mark, en lo que le acababan de hacer, se separó de golpe y miró confundida al ojiazul. - Que demonios te pasa.!

Elliot soltó una risita, y la miró fijamente, la pelirroja se sintió incomoda por lo que miró al suelo. - ¿Que me pasa? -Dijo con un cierto de dolor en su voz, la herida aun le dolía, pero estaba sonriendo. - Me pasa que me enamore de una neko torpe.

- ¿¡ COMO QUE TOR...-No termino su frase ya que procesó lo que el chico le dijo. ¿Enamorado él? y ¿De ella? Muchos, demasiados sucesos en un solo día. - Etto...- Se levantó de la silla, retrocediendo aun mirando a Elliot, camino hasta que su espalda choco con la pared. - Yo tengo que irme. Buenas noches. -Dijo con suavidad, dedicándole una ultima mirada al ojiazul, antes de salir.

El rubio se golpeó suavemente la frente por decirle lo que sentía de una forma. Digamos. ¿Incorrecta? o seria mejor 'Muy rápida'. - Como sea, ella aun piensa en...Mark. -Dijo con asco antes de mirar enojado la ventana, volteó apago la luz e intentó dormir un poco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

La pelirroja caminaba con un mar de emociones encontradas, estaba confundida, si bien quería mucho a Elliot, pero duda que pudiera amarle, y Mark...aunque la halla destrozado, aun lo amaba.

Miró con tristeza la luna, esperando alguna señal, para saber que hacer, para saber que responderle a Elliot, para saber...como olvidar a Mark. Apartó la mirada de la luna y comenzó a correr, empujando a la gente que caminaba por allí, paró de correr, choco con un cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo, Zoey sobre aquella persona.

Tenía cerrado los ojos, tenía vergüenza de mirar al desconocido. - _" Ne¿Y si es un maniático? ToT."_

- ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó una voz masculina, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe, reconociendo esa voz, encontrándose con la persona que nunca quiso ver. - Zoey

- M...Mark.

* * *

Ne xD no termino en la gran cosa de o,o "OHHH Q PASARAAA oó" pero sera ¬¬ xD!!!

nn si quieren agregan xP jaja

klau128pandahot...

0x0 me calleron bn todass n.n xDD

hasta el prox cap o,o que..no voy a adelantar nada xD Me kae medio mal Mark!! me callo bien Kari! xD Adoro ExZ!! o.ó!! y...disculpen las faltas de ortografia u.uU


End file.
